Of the Past and the Future
by FreddieGrl
Summary: You are the chosen one.' The girl touched the writing with her finger and was suddenly pulled into the book. The writing appeared once again on the book, which now lay on the floor.'Ginevra Weasley.'
1. Books are Magic

**A/N: Hey! Ok I hope this is good… I just can't seem to write long chappies though! ROAR! Anyway here goes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so far. I may add characters of my creation later but for now all of these are the wondrous J.K. Rowlings's**

(-)(-)(-)

In a large common room, a girl of about 17 sat alone, reading. Her fiery red hair was pulled into a ponytail to be kept off her face. The book was her one of the sixth year's favorites, Wizarding Ghosts and Their Tales, and her bright green eyes shone with interest, reflected in the fire light.

The girl, young woman really, turned a page and was shocked to find that instead of telling the stories of the Hogwarts ghosts, as it should, the page was blank. Suddenly writing appeared.

You are the chosen one.

The girl touched the writing with her finger and was suddenly pulled into the book.

The writing appeared once again on the book, which now lay on the floor.

Ginevra Weasley.

(-)(-)(-)

Ginevra Weasley, The book's "Chosen One", was dispensed on the couch from which she had been taken, this time thought, she was very deeply asleep.

(-)(-)(-)

The next day, an 18 year old boy with very unruly black hair and mischievously sparkling eyes raced down the boys' stairs. He looked around the common room and spotted Ginevra, still asleep on the couch. He smiled slyly and sauntered over to her.

Leaning down, he slowly eased his lips over hers only to be greatly surprised.

He was seeing fireworks. His blood was racing around his body so fast that he began to feel dizzy. He jerked back. Kissing his girlfriend, Lily had never felt like this before!

Ginevra slowly opened her eyes. "Harry?" she mumbled sleepily.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Who's Harry, Lily? I'm James!"

Emerald eyes opened nearly as wide as they could go. "Lily? James? Harry what are you talking about?" the alarmed girl sat up straight. "I'm not Lily! I'm Ginny!"

She looked into 'Harry's' eyes. They were hazel instead of the startling green that so nearly matched her own. "You aren't Harry!"

James rolled his eyes, thought the hazel orbs showed confusion. "No kidding. I'm James! James Gerald Potter! Your Boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend…James Potter…Lily…Oh No!" Ginny's tired brain finally processed the information she was given. She must have somehow been taken back in time to the day of Harry's parents! "Damn! Ok listen to me James."

James cocked his head. Lily must be sick. He should probably take her to the hospital wing---

"James! Listen! I need to see Dumbledore straight away. I'll be back." With that she jumped off the couch and ran past a startled James and out of the common room in a whirl of flaming hair.

(-)(-)(-)

'Damn' Ginny thought as she ran through the halls to where she knew Dumbledore's office to be.

'How did I get here? What am I going to do? James Potter kissed me! Damn it felt good… What the heck am I---'Wait what was that last thought?

Before she could analyze it though, she found herself in front of the headmaster's office. Then she realized that she didn't know the password. Damn. Wait weren't Dumbledore's passwords always strange candies?

"Fizzing Wizbeez," Nope, not that one.

"Cockroach Cluster," No.

"Sugar Quills," Ginny was getting desperate.

"Lemon Drops?" the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the office jumped aside. Of course! The headmaster's favorite candy.

The girl stepped onto the swirling staircase and was brought swiftly to the entrance of the office. She knocked and hearing the reply of "Come in," pushed the door open and walked inside.

(-)(-)(-)

**I know it's rather short, but I'm trying! **

**I hope to have a longer chapter up soon!**

**Please review if you like it!**

**Thank you!**

** 3**

**Hann**


	2. Fireworks

**I'm SO SO SO sorry this took so long!**

**I had terrible writer's block **

**( rather sad excuse, I know) **

**I had a brain blast this morning though, **

**so heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own only this plot, and this computer. Nothing else (yet anyway. I may add my own characters, after all!) **

(-)(-)(-)

Ginny entered the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking considerably younger. "Miss Evans," he said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Professor, excuse me, but I'm not Lily Evans. My name is Ginevra Weasley, and---"

Ginny was interrupted as a confused and out of breath James Potter burst through the door to the headmaster's office.

"Professor, I think there's something wrong with Lily. She says her name is Ginny or something---," this time James was interrupted.

"That's because it is my name!" The redhead shouted. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! I was born in1981 in St. Ottery Catchpole!"

Albus Dumbledore tilted his head to one side, "Miss Weasley, you say you were born in 1981?"

The frustrated girl calmed down slightly. "Yes."

"So basically, you were brought here from the future," Gin nodded politely, but thought 'Well, duh!' "Can you tell me exactly what happened before you were brought here?"

"Yes, sir. I was sitting in my common room—Gryffindor—reading 'Wizarding Ghosts and Their Tales,'" Ginny recalled. "I was turned the page to the chapter on the Hogwarts Ghosts, and instead of the stories, it was a blank page."

The girl risked a glance at James. He was staring at her, looking confused. She turned back to the headmaster and continued her story.

"So, The page was blank, and then writing appeared. I don't remember what it said exactly…" She paused. "Something about a---"

"Chosen one," The youngest Weasley, and the Heir to the Noble line of the Potters said in unison. Then they stared at each other in shock. Their eyes locked and both were unable to look away.

Their Gazes were broken, however by a flash of fire. A phoenix was now sitting on Dumbledore's shoulder.

The phoenix, was looking Dumbledore in the eyes, as if communing with him. Suddenly, the aged professor's sparkling blue eyes filled with tears and he looked away. When he looked back at the sixth-years, the tears were gone, but his eyes looked haunted. He turned to Ginny.

"As we do not know how you came to be here, Miss Weasley, I'm afraid you may have to stay until a solution can be found," his words hung, unfinished.

"Or else I may have to stay here." The young girl finished, quietly.

The aged headmaster nodded. "So as not to affect your parents, who I am guessing are Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett (A/N: Really really sorry if Molly's maiden name is wrong… I'm too lazy to get out my books which are on the shelf above me actually.)" He waited for the hesitant nod of affirmation. "You will have to take on a false name."

The Headmaster suddenly looked very old indeed. "Lily Miranda Evans was killed by Death Eaters along with her parents not an hour ago," James's face turned pale. Ginny gulped. How could that be? Lily was Harry's mother, by Merlin's beard!

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you will be taking on the name Lily Molly Evans." The Headmaster turned to James. "Lily's closest friend was Katelyn Jones am I'm correct?" The dumbfounded boy could only nod. "She is the only person who will know of this."

Dumbledore turned back to Ginny who looked as shocked as the boy next to her. "You are dismissed, Mr. Potter." The black haired boy turned and left. Ginny could see that he was still in shock.

"We will get you your own things, Miss Weas---Evans. You will receive a private room so that you will not have to be Lily all the time."

The shocked and suddenly tired redhead followed a house elf to her private room just outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room several minutes later.

After hearing the password and going in, Ginny Weasley collapsed on the bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

(-)(-)(-)

**You guys should be so proud of me!**

**This is longer than the first chappie!**

**I think.**

**Anyway, Here are the responses to the reviews!**

**Please REVIEW and thank you for reading!**

** 3 Always,**

**Hann**

**Kerri: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! This ship just randomly came to me and I decided "Hey what the heck!"**

**Siriuslysexysirius: I'm gonna try to finish this. Keep your fingers crossed! A Ginny/Sirius fic sounds really good! Great idea!**

**Dear me: I'm glad you like it!**

**Taintless: I know that it is near impossible for them to be that alike, but I was thinking about the strange likenesses between Lily and Ginny**

**and the pairing came to me! LOL! Thank you!**


	3. Meeting Katie

**Note From Hannah: Hey guys. I am SOOOOO flippin sorry! I'm making this one ALAP (as long as possible) though it's still not up to some of the other standards around here!**

**I just now realized that since in the 6th book, Ginny and Harry start going out, and this is the 7th year for Ginny, its totally wrong, so lets pretend 6th year didn't happen and we just live with my little world for now, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But The Plot And Katie Jones. My Character. No Stealing.**

(-)(-)(-)

An extremely loud knocking woke Ginny the next morning.

Dragging herself out of bed, the tired girl blearily opened the first door she saw, finding a bathroom. Not what she wanted.

She looked around as the knocking grew louder and more insistent. "I'm coming!" she called. Locating the correct door, she pulled it open to find a tall girl of about 17. Her short brown hair was spiked like a boy's and she wore heavy eye-liner around her grey-blue eyes.

"Oh my God," The girl gasped. "You could be her twin."

"Who's twin?" confused for merely a second, Ginny's brain finally registered what was going on. "Oh! Lily's twin." The name left a strange, almost sad, taste on her tounge.

Ginny noticed that the tall girl's eyes were wet for a moment, but all traces of tears were swept away with an eye roll. "Yeah, duh. Lily." Her tone was just barely nonchalant. "Anyway, I'm Katie Jones." A rainbow fingertipped hand was offered.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny's dark blue nail polish mixed right in with the many colors on Katie's nails.

"Dumbledore's already told me everything. Everything.You're to be Lily's replacement. My new best friend." Katie's voice changed from informing to flat in record time. Obviously Lily was a touchy subject.

'Well, duh.' Ginny thought. 'She just died.' Out loud she replied carefully, "In that case, I suppose you ought to teach me everything I need to know to be her." In a softer voice she added, "Talking about the person who died helps to get over their death and move on." She looked away.

"A relative?" The voice was now respectful.

"My neice," Sweet Gianna had been only one when she was attacked at the park in Hogsmeade by Death Eaters. It had been her first time to Hogsmeade and her mother and father, Ginny's brother Bill and his wife Fleur had both been there. Bill had fought off the Death Eaters until he was knocked out and Fleur had been hit by a foreign curse and they'd almost lost her. Gia hadn't stood a chance.

"Well let me in then! Let's make you into Lily, shall we?"

(-)(-)(-)

Nearly three hours later, the two girls sat on Ginny's bed, gossiping and giggling like the best of friends.

"--- and then, James had the nerve to say that if she'd go out with him, he'd put the greaseball down!" Laughter echoed throughout the room.

"After all that," Ginny began once they'd calmed down, "How did I wake up tohim _kissing_ me?"

"Oh, they started going out months ago." Katie waved her hand in dismissal. "Kind of sad, really. After all that, he finally stops asking her out and she goes and falls for him."

After reminising some more on Katie's part, and learning more about the woman who Ginny had come to idolize, they were ready to face the school.

(-)(-)(-)

She was dressed in a pair of formerly old-fashioned, now hip-hugging and tattered jeans, which seemed a bit modern for this time, but had been altered by Katie and a black sweatshirt which had been charmed to read Gryffindor in -What else?- red and gold.

She was armed with her wand, her temper, and her new best friend.

Ginny was in the Gryffindor House common room, and the innocent students there had no idea of what they were in for.

Looking around and locating a familiar head of messy black hair, Ginny slowly tip-toed towards James, a smirk on her face. Katie watched, bewildered.

(-)(-)(-)

**Hehehehe! What will Gin-Gin do to Jamsie-Boy?**

**Stay tuned and find out!**

****

**LOL! Fun fun fun! I promise I'll try to update soon! I already have an idea of what's next!**

**And congradulate me! This is currently the LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY!**

**HURRAY!**

**Review Please! I need input!**

**Lots of Luv to you all!**

**Hannah**


End file.
